our_marvel_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
2019
2019 July 24th * Kevin and George test out machine's in their testing area. * Lightning and thunder forms over the lab, but not any where else. * Billy and Little Kevin come over and try to help, but also can't seem t figure it out. * They visit their old enemy Alvin only to find out he isn't doing anything. * They go back to the lab only to find a small man named Chester is behind this. * They call the cops and have Chester arrested. July 25th * George wakes up Kevin around 8:00 in the morning. * A few hours later, they are knocked out by men in masks. * An hour later, they wake up with battle armor on and weapons. * They go into an arena with a person named Lord Vladimir, forcing them to fight each other. * Billy is tied up to a wood plank, about to be thrown into a fire pit. * George pretends to kill Kevin, only to attack Vladimir and escape with Kevin and the now free Billy. * As soon as they leave, the area flies up into space, making Kevin question why they have never seen it before. July 26th * While testing more inventions, a space ship crash lands into their lab. * A man with a pig head walks out and asks for help. * Kevin accidentally makes a potion that can turn people into pigs, turning George into one. * Kevin then makes a chemical combustion, only to spill it on George, making him a flying pig man. * Kevin finally makes an antidote for George and another chemical combustion for the pig. * George goes back to normal after drinking the potion. * The pig man's ship is fixed and he flies off. July 27th * Instead of testing out inventions, Kevin or George pretend to be in a therapy session, while the other one pretends to be the therapist, since they have really nothing else to do. * After Kevin and George fight over this and how they keep getting stuff from their past wrong, they stop and just start making more inventions, for once having a normal day. July 28th * The next morning, George checks his atmosphere reading for Earth and confirms to George that no weird pig aliens or strange objects will come to Earth today, excited that today will be another normal day. * Meanwhile, up in space, Imaid and his alien army find out that the second Power Stone is right under Kevin and George's lab. * One of Imaid's aliens start talking about a prisoner escaped, only for Imaid to kill his goon, not caring about the prisoner. * While testing out a new invention, Imaid crash lands his ship right in front of Smithmore College, which is right in front of the lab. All of the students run out back, into Kevin and George's lab, only for Imaid and some of us aliens to walk in and start searching for the stone. * Imaid uses his mind powers to control everyone to stand back as he uses his mini ships to shoot lasers at the ground. * After retrieving the stone, he takes out a knife and stabs himself in the chest, placing the stone inside of him, growing stronger and more powerful. * Imaid then commands everyone, except for Kevin to kill themselves as he and his aliens walk back to his ship. * Kevin stops everyone, but Imaid gets away and heads back to space. * Imaid begins searching for the last stone as Kevin and George accept the fact they can't defeat Imaid. However, George still tracks Imaid's ship.